


"It's the same Rowan!"

by gingerlegend



Series: Osemanverse quick fics [1]
Category: I Was Born for This - Alice Oseman, Radio Silence - Alice Oseman
Genre: F/M, M/M, same headcanons as the other RS/IWBFT fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerlegend/pseuds/gingerlegend
Summary: The Ark has a new song. Frances doesn't put two and two together, much to Daniel's annoyance and Aled's amusement.
Relationships: Dae-Sung "Daniel" Jun/Aled Last, Frances Janvier/Rowan Omondi
Series: Osemanverse quick fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810156
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	"It's the same Rowan!"

It was Daniel who heard the new song first. A love song by the Ark, his favorite band.

He immediately knew who it was about. The descriptions were a lot more obvious to him, knowing Rowan's girlfriend personally.

He played the song for Aled, and Aled knew it was about Frances just as quickly as Daniel had realized. They didn't even have to play the song for Frances. It topped the charts, and was played on the radio so much that Aled got sick of it within a month. Daniel was too much of an Ark fanboy to get sick of it.

"This song is pretty popular, huh?" Frances said. "Something about it is weirdly familiar."

Aled smirked at Daniel and mouthed " _ here we go again. _ "

"Frances, listen to the lyrics," Daniel said.

"What, why?"

"Oh come on, just listen to it, mate," Aled added.

Frances listened. "Wow, I wonder who he's describing. He or she sounds like a pretty fun person. What was this band called?"

"It's the Ark," Aled said.

"Oh, Daniel's favorite. Right."

"The guitarist, Rowan, writes the lyrics."

"Wow, he has the same name as my boyfriend."

"Oh my god, Frances. It's the same Rowan!" Daniel almost shouted.

Frances stared at him. "You really suck at making jokes."

Daniel looked like he wanted to scream.

"I wonder if Rowan listens to the Ark. He'd probably find it amusing that there's another Rowan in a band."

Aled laughed as Daniel threw his hands up, clearly given up.

"Anyway, can someone turn off the radio?" Frances asked. "The song that just started is  _ so _ bad."

That, at least, was something Daniel could agree with her on.


End file.
